The present invention relates to a system and method of determining an angle of attack of a golfer's swing, and in particular to a system and method of determining an angle of attack of a golfer's swing from multiple ball hitting.
Increased awareness and proliferation of golf equipment designed for particular levels of play has led to advances in matching a golfer with an appropriate golf club. Similarly, with advances in golf ball design, there has been increased interest in matching a golfer with an appropriate golf ball.
Golf club fitting has become well known and a routine service of golf pro shops. Typically, a combination of information about a golfer's physical characteristics, such as height, arm length, gender and age, and a golfer's swing characteristics, such as club head speed and angle of attack, are used to determine an appropriate club for a golfer.
Golf ball fitting is a newer process and generally uses a combination of subjective data gathered from a golfer questionnaire and objective swing characteristics, such as measurements of club head speed, ball speed, launch angle, angle of attack, backspin, side spin and total distance.
Thus, in both golf club fitting and golf ball fitting, there is a need in the art for a method and system for determining an angle of attack of a golfer's swing. Specifically, a method and system that will allow a golfer to conveniently and easily determine an angle of attack of the golfer's swing that can be useful for both golf club fitting systems and golf ball fitting systems.